When You Believe
by ella-archaeologist
Summary: Songfic. Thoughts of some of the heroes. Set sometime around 'Trust and Blood' and Building 26'.


Hope you like it. First Heroes fanfic. So tell me what you think. This is set just after and I guess in the episodes 'Trust and Blood' and 'Building 26'. It's basically what some of the heroes are thinking. Thanks, Jwebby. xx

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Heroes and I don't own the song 'When You Believe'.

_Many nights we've prayed, with no proof anyone could hear, in our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood. _

Claire was fed up with always being kept in the dark. No matter what happened people always wanted to protect her. But now she was the one protecting people. She was going against her father and the man she called her father. But she didn't care. She knew that this was what she had to do. She couldn't die, she couldn't be hurt, others could. And she wouldn't let that happen.

_Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear, we were moving mountains long, before we knew we could._

Hiro knew that he wasn't likely to get his powers back any time soon. But he was feeling rather happy with himself. He had saved the day without any powers. He was still a hero. Or so he thought. He had saved Ando and the woman from a mistake. He always thought about what he could do if he did have his powers back. Maybe he could be much more use. But right now, he was only going to help Ando. Once Ando had been his side-kick, now Hiro was repaying the favour. And it felt good.

_There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope if frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles, you can achieve, when you believe. Somehow you will, you will when you believe. _

Matt was hurting. He had lost the most important thing in his life. Daphne. He had loved her with all his heart. And now she was dead. He found that all the time he was angry and pissed off with the people who had killed her. But he was also broken. Yes, his power still worked. But inside felt as though a glass vase had been pushed off of a table and smashed into a thousand pieces. He wanted to get back at them. He wanted to make them pay. And that was what he was going to do.

_In this time of fear, when prayer so often proves in vain, hope seems like the summer bird, too swiftly flew away. _

Mohinder had always felt helpless. Until he had injected himself, he had just been a normal guy. Now he felt special. But he also felt helpless. And guilty. There were things Peter and Matt didn't know. He wanted to tell them, but he doubted very much that they would believe him. So what was the point? Mohinder had always been the one who people had gone to for help. No longer was that the case. He was on the run. All because he had been selfish and injected himself. But it had made him strong. Stronger then he had ever been. And still he felt helpless.

_Yet now I'm standing here my heart so full, I can't explain seeking faith and speaking words, I never thought I'd say. _

Ando felt alive. He had always felt rather stupid following Hiro around. But he was the one with power now. He was the one who could change the world. It was a little hard now they were all on the run. But he knew he could do it. He was the special one now. He had never felt so alive. All he had ever wanted was to be like Hiro. Now he was better. While Hiro was powerless, Ando was the hero. And he had never felt better.

_There can be miracles, when you believe, though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles, you can achieve, when you believe. Somehow you will, you will when you believe. _

No one knew which side he was on. Noah Bennet had always been good at that. Hiding things, lying. He had done it for the last twenty years. Now was no different. No matter what he was doing, Noah always found the Claire got involved. It seemed all he ever did was cover up for her. She had no idea what he would do for her. All he wanted was to keep Claire safe and out of harm. But somehow he knew that she was always going to find the trouble. To try and save people. To stop the bad guys. And that was what kept Noah going.

_They don't always happen when you ask, and it's so easy to give in to your fears. But when you're blinded by your pain, can't see your way straight through the rain, a small but still resilient voice says love is very near._

Peter felt betrayed. This was all Nathan's fault. How could he do this to them? To him? He and Nathan had always been close. But now, Peter couldn't understand. When he looked at Nathan, he couldn't see the brother he used to know. Instead he saw a man no one knew. A new man. Peter had wanted for a split second to kill Nathan for what he was doing. But he knew he could never kill someone. Especially Nathan. Peter was still trying to get used to the fact that he could only have one ability. But every time he tried to think of anything, all that he could think of was Nathan. How this was all his fault. He knew Nathan was to blame. And he tried his best to blame him. But Peter loved his brother too much; somehow Peter knew Nathan loved him back. And that was how Peter knew that there was some way for Nathan to be saved from himself.

_There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope if frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracle, you can achieve, when you believe. Somehow you will, you will when you believe. _

Nathan was powerful. He was doing what he knew was right. But no one else could see it his way. What he thought he was doing right, no one else could see it. Peter couldn't. Even though he wished that Pete could. He didn't want to be enemies with his brother. He and Peter had always been close. All he had wanted to do was keep Peter safe. But now, he couldn't. Nathan felt lost. He somehow knew that Peter actually was right, deep down he did. That was why Nathan knew that somehow, he would make them see it his way. Because his way was right. He had to believe that. But he also knew, that he needed Peter by his side. And that was why Nathan knew that no matter what happened, he had to keep Peter safe, he had to keep them all safe, but at the same time betray everyone of them.

_You will when you believe..._


End file.
